WS-Eventing refers to notifying an event occurring in a network apparatus (such as an image forming apparatus) to a host (such as a client apparatus) via a network. According to established WS-Eventing specifications, an event of a specific type is notified only to the host that has requested to be registered for notification of event messages. No special management device is needed for notification of the event messages to the host.
The WS-Eventing specifications are not applicable to some mobile terminal apparatuses such as an iPhone® smartphone. Thus a mechanism for providing a push notification containing the event message from a provider via Apple push notification service (APNS) to an iPhone® is used instead.
However, in order to provide a push notification containing the event occurring in the image forming apparatus to the iPhone® as the host employing the mechanism of making push notification via the APNS, incorporating the provider in the image forming apparatus complicates the software configuration of the image forming apparatus. In addition, the incorporation of the provider prevents existing image forming apparatuses from being used.